


Reunion

by Stegowrites



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegowrites/pseuds/Stegowrites
Summary: Ryu meets up with Rashid after several years without contact. They decide to make up for lost time.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished playing Street Fighter V's story mode! My heart aches for Rashid, man. He's too much of a sweetheart to have had to deal with all of that as a fresh new character. Thus, I thought it would be nice to write something cute about him. And Ryushid is a really sweet ship, if you ask me! I had a thought of them making out while watching YouTube videos, and somehow that idea became a whole fic. Oops...

To say that Rashid possessed a perpetually cheerful mood wasn't an inaccurate statement. He was, overall, an optimist. Not to say that he was incapable of feeling anger or sadness, but he had a certain talent for channeling negative energy into positive productivity: usually via combat training or posting encouraging messages to his social media followers. He was adding a number of smiling emojis to the latter when he heard the deep voice of Azam call out from the entrance of the lounge.

"Young master, you have a visitor!"

Rashid glanced up from his phone with a curious expression. He hadn't been expecting anyone; he'd have dressed himself a little less casually if he had. He made a futile attempt to smooth the wrinkles out of his t-shirt as he stood to greet the man who stepped past his large bodyguard seconds later.

"Oh my god!" Rashid exclaimed with a hearty laugh, "Is that really you, Ryu?!"

Before Ryu could say anything, Rashid was already bounding across the room and embracing him in a tight hug that could be described as "overly friendly," although Ryu didn’t so much as imply such a thing. It was a long hug that suggested a deeper familiarity than the average houseguest, and perhaps Azam picked up on that.

"I'll prepare some tea, Master Rashid."

"That would be excellent, thanks Azam," Rashid confirmed, finally breaking contact and stepping back to get a good look at Ryu. The passing of time had certainly been kind to him. He still had a visible strength and a youthfulness to his body, even with the dark thicket of stubble that bushed from his face. More importantly, it came as a relief to Rashid that Ryu too had dressed for a casual encounter. In fact, it occurred to him that this was the first time he had ever seen Ryu in anything other than his battle garb. Of course, he still wore the headband. That, at least, was familiar to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Rashid," Ryu spoke with a patient smile, the tone of his voice betraying a state of deep zen.

"And you as well, my friend! How long has it been? I don't think I've seen or heard from you since we defeated Shada--" his words stopped abruptly, his expression drooping into something solemn. These were thoughts that he had not directly confronted in some time: the grief and rage over the death of his friend at the poisonous hands of that Shadaloo scientist. Perhaps Ryu sensed the ache in his heart, or, at least, the tension in his posture.

"We indeed have much to catch up on," he agreed with that same smile, the same tranquility. As he did so, he placed a hand on Rashid's shoulder. His touch was warm... soothing. Rashid thought he even detected a gentle pulsing beneath his skin. His cheerful demeanor returned with little delay.

"Yes, please, make yourself at home, Ryu!"

-

The pair settled themselves comfortably upon the floor cushions, a pot of hot, fragrant tea between them. Azam had been reluctant to leave them alone, but Rashid insisted that things would be fine. They _knew_ Ryu. After all they'd been through, they knew perfectly well that he was as trustworthy as the Internet claimed. It took little convincing to have the rest of their meeting be conducted in privacy. 

They spoke for a while about what they had been up to since the fall of Shadaloo, though not saying much of the incident itself. Rashid had been working on various philanthropic and personal blogging projects ("blogs" being a concept that Ryu required an explanation of, much to Rashid's merriment). Ryu, on the other hand, had been continuing his training, learning to maintain control of the great fighting spirit that he held within him. He still needed to train his focus on using this strength for good, as obvious as such an idea seemed. But Rashid understood. The question of whether or not people were "inherently evil" was irrelevant. Being human meant not being immune to one's own negative thoughts, temptations, and unpleasant feelings. The best that anyone could do would be to seek distraction and support when such moods occurred.

When they ran out of things to talk about, they spent a few minutes in silence with their teacups, enjoying one another's company until Rashid nearly spat out his drink with the force of a revelation.

"Oh! I gotta show you this video on FooTube!" he exclaimed, fumbling with his mobile device.

"Foo... Tube...?" Ryu repeated slowly, as if it were a word in a foreign tongue.

"Yeah, you know: videos, on the Internet? Don't tell me you don't have wifi or _anything_ out in that dojo of yours!"

Ryu chuckled at this, amused at the way Rashid's eyes lit up--by more than just the light of his phone.

"All right, check this out. This guy claims to be the 'President of the World,' right? Calls himself 'G...'"

Rashid sat beside Ryu so that they could both observe the video on the tiny screen. Being so close that their bodies touched was unnecessary, but it was not a physical contact that either of them rejected. The longer they sat together, watching videos and browsing web forums, the more Rashid slouched against him, limbs draped over his shoulders and lap as if he too were one of the soft cushions. If it was questioned, Rashid was prepared to say that this was simply the most comfortable position for him, as his muscles still sometimes ached from the lingering burn of poison even after so many years. It was a mostly accurate excuse, although Ryu never did ask.

Neither man was sure during which video it was that they began to kiss. Neither was even sure who had initiated it. It simply felt like the natural progression of things. The pressure of Ryu's hands on Rashid's hips, the slow, swirling motions of his tongue, the scratching of bristles against his cheek, their hair and beards becoming messy from so much contact. Rashid could feel Ryu's soothing touch, the pulse of pure energy as his fingers slid up his chest from beneath his wrinkled shirt. Rashid held onto Ryu's thighs, sighing soft puffs of breath against his lips, and as their kiss deepened, their bodies pressing closer together, it wasn’t long before his hands made their way to the shape of the firm erection tucked snug within Ryu's pants.

"I'm sorry..." Ryu whispered somewhat sheepishly when Rashid gasped. "We can stop now."

"N... No!" Rashid insisted, feeling himself blushing quite hot with the acknowledgment of his own growing arousal. He held Ryu's hand, leading it down, slowly, into his lap. "Please..."

-

Rashid soon lay naked on the pillows, which were soft and cool against the bare skin of his back. Above him, Ryu's equally nude figure was warm, his muscular body radiating with a noticeable heat like some sort of ethereal aura. They continued to kiss in a breathy, nervous way, although Ryu was good at controlling his breathing, and Rashid was good at maintaining a smile. They thrived on each others' positive energy, and that made things easier, somewhat. Still, there was a little apprehension when Ryu finally pressed his flushed cock against Rashid's ass.

"I don't want to hurt you," he confessed.

"You _won't_."

So much confidence, despite not having been together in so long. Despite Ryu having just explained the amount of effort it took to control his violent urges. Well... Rashid always _was_ the optimist.

He let out a soft cry when Ryu entered him with a few preliminary thrusts, but he promised that Ryu was doing great, to "please don't stop."

Ryu held him close, lifting him off of the cushions with ease. Somewhere on the floor, Rashid's phone still resonated with the noise of a FooTube video, and he was thankful that the volume of it helped to mask the sounds of their intimacy; it would have been somewhat awkward to explain if Azam overheard any harsh moaning or heavy slapping of flesh against flesh. Even more awkward if Rashid's sharp whines of pleasure could be construed as screams of pain, or some otherwise threatening scenario for which he would need assistance.

Rashid gripped Ryu's shoulders, his breaths now a rhythm of eager panting in his ear. "Don't hold back, Ryu..." he begged as the fighter's cock slid further up inside of him, nudging against his prostate in quick, repetitive strikes. There was a heavy thud as Ryu pinned him against the wall, using the surface to better brace himself while he fucked him. He squeezed tightly to Rashid's ass, spreading him as he went faster and harder with a consistent depth, the evidently thin wall rattling with every thrust. These vibrations were strong enough to shake the dust from the ceiling beams, the accumulation raining down upon them in translucent clouds that sparkled in the yellowish lamplight. It was a peculiar mist that only added to the etherealness of it all.

At such a point in their lovemaking, they were no longer concerned with the noise, only with holding out for as long as possible. Without knowing for sure when they would see each other again, the moment had to last. Ryu wanted to remember the softness of Rashid's skin and the warmth of his smile, the light in his eyes and the pitch of his voice. Likewise, perhaps that was why Rashid spent not one moment without his hands on some part of Ryu's body. It was as though he could more easily solidify the experience in his mind if he could feel the hard curves of every powerful muscle. Ideally, this would be a tactile memory that sure as hell beat the painful recollection of taking poison in his back shortly after learning of his friend's murder. God, he hoped that he would never have to go through that again. The problem with forming such close bonds so easily was that there were more good people in his life to potentially lose. And then there was Ryu, who lived so dangerously, so "off the grid," that Rashid was almost afraid to love him as much as he did, for a person like that could _quite literally_ become lost.

But, being the man of positive outlooks that he was, such concerns were hardly enough to stop him from embracing the positive feelings.

Ryu slowed down considerably, not from exhaustion but in an attempt to stay his orgasm (although the fatigue was nearing almost as quickly). He stared into Rashid's half-closed eyes, which were partially curtained by his now messy curls of hair.

"Rashid..." Ryu began in a dry whisper, although he couldn't seem to find the rest of his words. 

"Yeah..." Rashid assured, "I know, friend..."

And he did. Or... maybe he didn't. It didn't really matter. Ryu had always talked about being able to truly know a person by engaging with them in combat, so, maybe this was something similar. Rashid didn't know if having all this passionate sex was necessarily doing much to help get to know Ryu better, but he definitely felt... _something_. There was something there beyond the overwhelming physical pleasure. Whatever it was was too difficult to grasp while consumed in the moment, with his heart racing, back arching, voice cracking with bliss at the moment that Ryu slammed into him one final time. 

Their release was nearly simultaneous, Rashid feeling the heavy throb of Ryu's cock just a second or two before his own orgasm sprayed plumes of pale stickiness between them. Ryu's hips continued bucking through the entirety of his climax, riding out the wave of release until the satisfaction became a sensitivity that compelled him to pull out. He lay Rashid down gently, mindful to settle in such a way that the evidence of their intercourse would fall upon their scattered clothes rather than the clean floor.

They spent the following minutes making out lazily, their minds fading slowly back into focus until they both realized that the FooTube playlist was still going with a verbose speech from the so-called "World President." Ryu couldn't help but let out a laugh mid-kiss.

"Wordy fellow, isn't he? Who'd you say he was, again?"

"'G,'" Rashid replied in a strained syllable as he stretched out his pleasantly aching limbs, although his answer could have been mistaken for a generic grunt, "I actually fought him once!"

"You did not!" Ryu cackled in disbelief, ruffling Rashid's hair into an even more complicated tangle. Rashid swatted his hand away with an equally playful energy.

"I _did_ , jackass! There's a video of it! Right here on his channel! And I bet it's got _thousands_ of views by now."

"Hmm. Can you send me the link to it? I'd like to be able to watch you fight while we're apart."

Rashid made an abrupt cackle--really more of a snort. "Hey, man, if watching me kick tornadoes at a well-dressed old guy is your idea of 'romantic entertainment,' I won't judge!" And, after a pause, it finally occurred to him, "wait, are you saying you _do_ use the Internet out in the middle of nowhere? AND know _how_ to use it?" 

"I'm not _that_ behind the times, Rashid."

"Yeah, all right... Well, maybe I can hook you up with a webcam so we don't have to wait so long to 'see' each other again."

Ryu smiled, his fingers grazing the back of Rashid's hand with a gentle caress. "You know... I'd like that."


End file.
